house of cheatinghouse of diamonds
by houseofanubisfan226
Summary: what will happen when patrica figures out that eddie and kt are going to a restraunt together read to find out...


House of anubis ep. 2 - ep. 3 house of cheating/ house of diamonds

eddie: hey you guys patrica can i talk to you for a minute

patrica: no

eddie: come on just hear me out

patrica: come on amber nina and joy

jerome: having some girl trouble there eddie

eddie: nods yes

alfie: and i wonder why

jerome&alfie: leave

eddie: hey kt

kt: hey eddie

eddie: wanna go out to dinner with me later

amber: patrica what are we doing

nina: yeah what

patrica: just hide behind this wall and shhhh

fabian: hey you guys what are you doing

amber nina&joy: shh

kt: what about patrica

eddie: will you just forget about patrica we should be able to go out to a fancy dinner together so what do you say

kt: sure sounds great meet me around 7

eddie: all be there

patrica: runs up stairs

amber: patrica

nina: after her

joy: lets go

fabian: ok

alfie: lets go man its trixie after all

jerome: lets go

kt: we cant tell anyone especially patrica

eddie: i agree see ya tonight

mara: whats wrong patrica you look upset kt

patrica: eddie and kt are going out to a restraunt together alone

mara: im so sorry patrica

amber: were all sorry for you

nina: right alfie and jerome

alfie: right

jerome: yep

patrica: thankyou guys boys leave

fabian: why

patrica: because were gonna be talking about girl stuff

fabian: im out of here

alfie: me too

amber: i dont like the look on your face you have a plan dont you

patrica: nods yes

joy: its not like were gonna spy on them were gonna spy on them

patrica: nods yes

nina: of course we are

jerome: alfie come here

alfie: whats up man

jerome: patrica didnt send us out to talk about girl stuff she sent us out because she was gonna talk about how to talk about how to get back at eddie

alfie: how do you know

jerome: have you met patrica

alfie: good point

jerome: meet me at the restraunt i have a plan

alfie: i knew you would

willow: hey mara why so bummed

mara: i just feel bad for patrica

willow: why what happened

mara: eddie and kt are going out for a fancy dinner alone

willow: aww poor patrica we should get back at them

alfie: you guys want to get back at kt at eddie jerome has a plan

willow: im in

mara: lets do it

nina: jerome alfie why are we all here

fabian: yeah why? i would like to know dude

amber: yeah why

willow: jerome has a plan

nina: what plan

jerome: i have a plan to get back at eddie and kt it involves you in cheerleading outfits

amber: yay i love cheerleading outfits 2 words faboo

fabian: i knew she was gonna say that

eddie: you ready to go kt

kt: yes lets go handsome

patrica: look at those two

amber: ik it makes me sick you and eddie make a perfect couple

joy: i totally agree

nina: me 2

patrica: ikr

eddie: wanna share a milkshake

kt: sure

eddie&kt: share a milkshake

joy: what are they doing now

nina: sharing a milkshake

patrica: ok thats it shes gone to far lets do this girls

patrica sings want you back by cher llyod

everybody claps except kt&eddie

patrica: slaps eddie

eddie: oww what was that for

amber: how could you do that to patrica

joy: you little cockroach

nina: your a jerk

kt: what did we do that was so wrong

amber: you know what you did girlfriend

patrica: you said you dont have feelings for eddie and i quote theres alot of things on my mind and none of them is eddie or was that just a bunch of words to you

nina: yeah kt what gives

joy: you to are such snakes you know that? eddie you deserved to get slapped

amber: i totally agree

alfie: how could you do that to trixie your such a jerk

nina: and a loser

joy: a total loser

kt: woah guys back off you guys were not looking for any trouble

patrica: well your gonna get it you 2 little rats dumps their food on them milkshake ketchup and mustard

eddie: uhhh yacker

kt: gross

patrica: bye you cockroaches

nina: bye losers

amber: bye you jerks

cheerleaders: rejected rejected yeah you just got rejecte rejected

kt: ;ets get out of here eddie

eddie: right behind you

kt: how did patrica find out

eddie:idk well i better get in the shower

kt: me 2

patrica: now who do ik will do something for revenge jerome you did this

jerome: anything for you trixie

patrica: you guys are the best

fabian: they kinda deserved it

willow: well i better get back to the house

mara: me 2

nina: ok everyone meet me down in the tunnel tonight at midnight sibuna

sibuna gang: sibuna

victor: its 10:00 you have 5 minutes percisely and then i want to hear a pin drop

nina: fabian go get kt and eddie

patrica: nina

nina: look patrica ik you dont like kt and eddie right now but they are part of sibuna

patrica: fine

fabian: hey kt and eddie sibuna meeting now

kt: ok

eddie: kk

nina: you all know why i called you down in the tunnels

amber: actually we have no idea why were down here

nina: well it was pretty weird how there was a blackwhole that almost sucked up patrica

joy: what are you saying

nina: we should check out the wall

eddie: not a good idea

patrica: why do you care you have kt

alfie: ok you guys thats enough

jerome: alfies right lets just get this over with

sibuna gang: owww

kt: that was weird

joy: really weid

boy spirit: no you may not pass this wall

sibuna gang: ahhhhhhhhhhhh

to be continued..

patrica: what do you mean we cant get through

boy spirit: you need something to get passed here

nina: uh who are you sir

anpu: anpu

kt: what does that mean

fabian: anpu is an egyptian name of a jackheaded god of the underworld

jerome: meaning

fabian: royal child

joy: its getting pretty late maybe we should continue this tommarow

nina: ok will do this tommarow after school sibuna

sibuna gang: sibuna

eddie: what does anpu mean by we cant get through

alfie: it means we need something to get through the wall duh

kt: well we should get some sleep

fabian: good night you guys

nina: good night

anpu: if they get what i need i could rule more than just the underworld mwahaha

eddie:noooooooo

fabian: eddie are you okay

eddie: i just had another vision and it wasnt a good one

willow: hey mara

mara: hey willow

willow: so i was wondering if youd like to hang out with me after school

mara: that would be great what do you wanna do

willow: go see a movie

mara: cool all see you there

jerome: what do you think we need

amber:idk but we have to find it so we could get through the wall

alfie: agreed

patrica:he was pretty freaky

amber: dont forget scary

joy: whats the worse that can happen

fabian: guys eddie had a vision

patrica: let me guess you were the prince and kt was the princess

eddie: very funny yacker

fabian: it wasnt a good vision

amber: oh my god what did you see

eddie: i saw anpu saying if we get what he needs hell rule more than the underworld which means more power for him

alfie: we better get school

jerome: lets go

kt: your visons keep getting worse and worser

eddie: tell me about it

nina: ok remember sibuna meeting after school sibuna

sibuna gang: sibuna

: ok when you finish your history assignments you can go

mara: done lets go the movies

willow: lets

fabian: lets go you guys schools over

jerome: so what do we do first

nina: first thing we do is go down to the tunnels and look for some clues lets go

patrica: ugh we have been down here forever i wish there was some sort of clue

fabian: look nina your lockets glowing

amber: woah it made a brick wall what could that mean

fabian: idk i wish there was some sort of clue

sara: nina

nina: sarah

sarah: go through the brick wall it will take you to a secret location

alfie: nina are you ok

nina: yeah im fine we have to see whats in the brick wall

sarah: nina wait

nina: what is it sarah

sarah: you need to find the thing to get passed

fabian: well lets go through

nina: no fabian we cant

fabian: why not

nina: we need something to get through

jerome: like what

nina: idk i wish there was some sort of clue or something

alfie: lool it says its something shiny and there are different many colors

amber: something shiny oooo like diamonds

fabian: diamonds thats it

kt: well lets get diamond searching

patrica: lets do this thing

joy: where would the diamonds be? guys

patrica: what is it joy

joy: theres a thing right there but we need ninas locket to get through

patrica: nina

nina: what is it you guys

joy: use your locket to get through

nina: k

patrica: look it that over here you guys

fabian: whats up

eddie: what is it

amber: oooo its a diamond

alfie: look theres something written on it

kt: nina martin

amber: oooo a orange diamond

patrica: what does that mean

sarah: nina

nina: sarah

sarah: these diamond have your name on it everyone of you have a diamond that stands for something its your only way to destroy anpu

jerome: nina what is it

fabian: is everything ok

kt: what did you see

nina: all tell you guys later everyone find a diamond with your name on it all explain later

eddie: lets do this

willow: the movie was great

mara: yeah so great i think im gonna head back to the house and study

willow: me 2

fabian: i found a diamond you guys

amber: oooo its green

fabian: it has my name on it

eddie: where did patrica go

joy: patrica

jerome: trixie

alfie: trix

patrica: in here you guys

kt: patrica what are you doing in the tunnel

patrica: i see something back here

jerome: well patrica what did you find

joy: yeah what

patrica: a diamond with my name on it

eddie: come on out patrica

patrica: im coming

amber: oooo a blue one

alfie: look on the shelf its a diamond help me reach

joy: its a diamond with the name amber on it

amber: cool i got purple

eddie: look theres a safe over here

kt: maybe theres a diamond in there

eddie: whats the combination

fabian: try 1890

eddie: ok lets see 1890

jerome: it worked

nina: its another diamond

alfie: what does it say

eddie: jerome clarke

amber: you got a color thats bright like the sun

kt: wait i see another diamond with the name alfie on it

alfie: yayi get the color brown

amber: look over there

patrica: what is it amber

amber: look

nina: its another safe

fabian: look nina your lockets glowing

joy: look 3 more diamonds

jerome: under the name joy eddie and kt

eddie: i get a red one

kt: i get a black one

joy: and i get a pink one

nina: ok we found all the diamonds everyone sibuna meeting in my room sibuna

sibuna gang: sibuna

patrica: whats up

nina: look sarah told me something about the diamonds each diamond stands for something and its the only way to beat anpu

victor: its 10:00 you have 5 minutes percisely and then i want to hear a pin drop

nina: tommarow meet me in the cellar sibuna

sibuna gang: sibuna

victor: off to bed now those bratz are up to something calvierre but what will find out

amber: look over there


End file.
